


Some promises can’t be kept forever

by Janebrwn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jane - Freeform, Mileven, Sad, Strangerthings, eleven - Freeform, elevenhopper - Freeform, janehopper, mikewheeler - Freeform, milevenangst, milevendepression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janebrwn/pseuds/Janebrwn
Summary: Just a lil one shot that I thought I’d today :)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 2





	Some promises can’t be kept forever

**Author's Note:**

> I just changed the ending of stranger things 3 :) 
> 
> Third person POV 
> 
> ( not proofread )

Takes place at the end of season three :) I’m just changing the ending a little bit and explaining some feelings and thoughts:)  
Third person POV 

“Mike “ el quietly said as she stepped closer to the boy in-front of her 

Mike was frozen in his place, he didn’t know what was happening or what to do. And he certainly did not expect what happened next

“I love you to” the girl admitted right before she cupped mikes cheeks and kissed him 

All of this took him by surprise as she felt el’s soft lips against his. She kissed him again as he stood still with eyes open and looked at her

She pulled back slowly and proceeded to walk away leaving mike speechless 

my ex girlfriend just admitted that she loves me back on the last day we will be seeing each other in a long time. Those last words hit mike like a punch in the chest as he realized he wouldn’t be able to see the love of his life for a whole month. Sure they had been separated for 353 days but this time everything was different. They both knew they loved and needed each other. El had just lost her dad and it hurt mike to know he wouldn’t be able to comfort her. Mike also needed el since the last time they were separated he woke up in the middle of the night in a pool of sweat due to him having another nightmare about el and all he wanted to do was cuddle her. 

As mike stood there in the Byers empty house and thought about today a tear escaped his eye which he quickly wiped away. 

He decided to walk away and say goodbye to everyone. As he passed joyce’a old room he heard some quiet sniffing and looked in and saw a scene that broke his heart. El lying on the floor crying with a note in her hand. He quickly rushed to her side and pulled her in for a hug

“ el what’s wrong “ mike said as he played with her hair 

“ I-it’s hop, he w-wrote a speech for u-us that he was going t-to say that day h-he told you about your nana” the girl said between cries

Mike didn’t know what to say or do so he just hugged the poor girl even more and kissed the top of her golden curls. 

“ I-I miss him mike “

“Shhh I know love, I know. Try not to think about it” 

Mike was never good at comforting people since he couldn’t understand their emotions, he couldn’t even understand his own emotions. But he always tries his best and in this situation all he could do was be there for el

Time skip cuz idk what to write sorry 

It was time for everyone to say their goodbyes before the Byers moved away.

Everyone was really emotional and couldn’t stop crying. They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes but when it came to mike and els it was more emotional then all the others. They were soulmates after all and have been for the past three years. 

They hugged tighter than ever before and cried in each other’s shoulders. 

“ I love you so much “ el spoke after a while. She looked up at those glossy dark eyes she could get lost in forever and could see the hurt in them. “Oh mike don’t cry I’ll see you soon “  
She cried out as she cupped his cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

“ el I love you so much, you promised I’d never loose you “ mike took el back in a hug 

“ i can’t loose you again “ 

“ you won’t loose me”

“ do you promise?”

“ promise” 

The memory flashes in her head 

“ I know I’m so sorry. I guess some promises are meant to be broken “ she laughed a little even though nothing about the situation was funny

“ I guess so “ the raven haired boy chuckled and leaned in to give the love of his life one last kiss ( for now) 

The kiss lasted long all to show how much they cared about one another . As they pulled away they looked in the other ones eyes and then closed them and rested their foreheads against each other’s. 

“ I’ll miss you so much, and I will see you soon” el said and then proceeded to kiss her fingers and put the hand on mikes chest. Aha walked away and held the hand in the same place until distance separated them. 

The Byers has all ready gotten in the cars and we’re waiting for el and the part minus will and mike had all ready gathered their bikes and were waiting for mike.

El hopped in the trucks passenger seat and closed the door, she glanced at mike and mouthed the words “ don’t be sad, I’ll see you soon. I love you” 

Mike mouthed back “ I love you too” and blew a kiss to her

Then Joyce started to drive away as the ( ex) couple looked away 

When They left the premises of the old Byers house house said to el “ you guys really do love each other “ el glanced back in the mirror and saw mike and their friends peddling away “ yeah, yeah we do” 

The town of Hawkins was never the same after they moved. The once happy and safe town was was and gloomy. Though the ones involved didn’t seem to notice. But for everyone that was involved they were all affected somehow. Lucas and Dustin had both “lost” two of their best friends. Will Byers and eleven Jane hopper. Max had lost her step brother billy hargrove. Nancy had “ lost “ her boyfriend Jonathan Byers. And lastly mike had “ lost” his childhood best friend will Byers and the love of his life eleven Jane hopper. 

So now he knew, some promises are meant to be broken.


End file.
